This invention relates to a hopper device for discharging coins (inclusive of tokens) and, more particularly, to a device for detecting the amount of coins accommodated in a hopper member in the hopper device.
In a game machine, e.g., a prize-winning game slot machine, a predetermined number of coins are paid out when a prize-winning combination of symbol patterns of a plurality of juxtaposed reels results. The coins are paid out from a hopper device. The hopper device consists of a rotatable scooping disc rotated from a motor and a hopper member accommodating the scooping member in a slightly inclined state. Coins accommodated in the hopper member are scooped up one by one by the scooping member, and the scooped coin can be led to a saucer for the pay-out. Coins inserted into the slot machine for starting games are collected in the hopper device through a chute communicating with a coin slot.
When coins paid out are more than the coins inserted into the slot machine, the hopper member eventually becomes empty of coins. Conversely, if more coins are inserted into the slot machine than the coins paid out, coins eventually overflow from the hopper member. Particularly, when a great number of coins are accommodated in the hopper member, the scooping disc experiences a great load on its front, which is undesired from the standpoint of the smooth rotation of the scooping member.
Where such a hopper device is used, therefore, it is necessary to frequently check the amount of coins in the hopper member. However, the hopper device is usually installed inside the body of a slot machine. The observation of the amount of accommodated coins, therefore, must be done by unlocking a front or back plate of the slot machine body. This operation is very cumbersome if there are a large number of slot machines installed.